Truth or Dare, Phil?
by hedgehoginajumper
Summary: Dan and Phil Play a game of Truth or Dare at the teen awards and get ...saucy! Warning, extremely cheesy writing and I wrote this at 2:00 AM so if it sounds like I'm drunk, that's why. Yep, horrible description. There is some glabella stroking, be warned! PHAN PHAN PHAN PHAN for people who are stupid this is PHAN!


**Hello guys! I just had a little fic idea, so I decided to write it down and show the world what goes on in my crazy messed up head!**

**Also, just something I thought I'd tell ya, I'm learning French!**

_**Malheureusement, je ne suis pas trop bon dans ce domaine encore. :( Mais c'est beaucoup de plaisir!**_

**I do not own Dan or Phil (sadly), and this in no way implies that Phan is real! Just my imagination!**

* * *

Dan and Phil sat quietly backstage in the green room, while everyone enjoyed listening to Fall Out Boy. It was quiet, but both of them could hear some fangirls chanting "Fall Out Boy! Fall Out Boy!", almost as if they were mocking the band of singers. "Hmph," Dan snorted, looking at the wall opposite Phil.

Phil turned towards his friend and grinned. "Aw Dan, what is it this time?"

Dan turned back to him, his eyes wide. Phil gazed into his friend's deep hazel eyes, lost in thought. _'Those eyes..."_ he thought, finding it hard to keep himself from leaning forward and kissing his friend. But, he just couldn't help it... he leaned forward a few inches before realizing what he was doing. Jumping back, he looked at the startled Dan.

"Uh, Phil," he said in a concerned voice. "Is something wrong?"

Phil was just opening his mouth to speak, when the door swung open and FOB came in, closely followed by Taylor Swift.

Fall out Boy huffed and sat on the couch, holding a bottle of beer and quickly chugging it down (not very smart, are ya, dude?). "So, you guys ready for your next bit of "Dan and Phil vs The Stars"?" He laughed at their confused expressions. "It's in five minutes, you know! Y'know, the truth or dare one?"

Dan facepalmed. "Of course I do, it's just, well,"

"Who's gonna be on the other team?" Phil finished for him.

At this statement, the others burst out laughing. "Y-ya didn't know yet, guys?" one asks. "This is just, er, like a mini game for the fans to watch."

Phil cocked his head. "Huh?"

"It means there is no other team. Just you and Dan."

The two turned to each other and shared awkward glances. "Oh god," Dan mumbled, barely loud enough for himself to hear. But though no one heard it, Taylor caught his stories look and grimmer like a fool. "Something _wrong,_ Dan?" she asked, trying not to laugh.

Dan's face turned a dark shade of scarlet, and he looked at his feet. "Uh, no," he muttered. "It's just, well, have people already decided what the truths and dares were? Cause, uhm..." He looked over to Phil, who blushed with realization of what this meant.

Taylor smiled. "Yes, all chosen by the _phans_. Of course, we had to choose the top ten, so..."

Dan and Phil buried their faces in their palms. _'Oh hell,' _Dan thought, beginning to sweat.

Phil had just opened his mouth to say something when there was a loud crash and a tall man came into the green room with a camera. He aimed it at the flustered boys and turned it on, speaking in his thick Australian accent.

"Hello fans and we are back stage in the green room with the YouTube stars danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil, where we will be hosting a game of Truth or Dare." He looked up at Phil. "How're you guys doing? Are you ready for what's coming to you?"

Dan wanted to curl up in a ball and hide away at that moment, so luckily Phil was there to save him. "Uh, yeah!" Phil laughed, forcing a smile. "Though, I'm honestly pretty scared what the fans have for us."

The others laughed and the camera man panned over to Taylor, who had the papers. "Truth or Dare, Phil?" She said.

"Umm, truth!"

Taylor giggled before reading it out loud. "Have you ever been outside, completely naked, and been seen?"

Phil laughed. "Er, actually, yes I have. I was like twelve and my parents were washing my Kool Kats outfit and I knew I couldn't wear anything else, so I thought I could just run over to my friend's house and borrow theirs, but for whatever reason, I ran over naked. I don't know what came over me, but I ran outside in the daylight- butt naked. What I didn't know was that while I was running, Abbey, a girl I liked, was looking out her window when I ran by."

Dan burst out laughing. "Ha, ha, whew, Phil why we're you so _dumb?"_

Phil made a fake pouty face and looked up at Dan with his big blue eyes. "_Well_," he whined. "You thought that Cat would buy it when you pretended to be sick! I mean, c'mon, you didn't even look sick at all!"

Dan punched his friend playfully and looked back at the camera. "Okay, my turn."

Taylor smiled and read off the card. "Dan, truth or dare?"

Dan thought for a moment. "Dare."

"Go out on stage and sing toxic with Phil. Don't worry, music will be provided."

Dan sighed. "Well, let's get this over with." Then he stood up and gestured for Phil to follow. Hesitantly, phil followed him to the stage where they were greeted by thousands of screaming fans.

"Okay," Dan said, picking up the mike. He put it to his mouth and started to speak. "You guys said we needed to sing Toxic, so here we go! And uh, be prepared for some horrible singing!" The fans began to cheer, and he signalled for FOB to start the music. He put the microphone on a stick and stood back about a foot. Phil came over and stood next to him.

"Ready?" He asked in a whisper.

Dan was not ready, though he nodded. "Yeah."

Then the music started. Dan and Phil waited until it got to their part, and began singing.

Phil jumped forward. "Baby can't you see? I'm callin',"

Dan began to sing with him. "A guy like you should wear a warning! Its dangerous, I'm fallin'"

"There's no escape

I can't wait,

I need a hit-

Baby give me it!

You're dangerous,

I'm lovin' it!

Too high, can't come down

Losing my head, spinning round and

Round

Do you feel me now?"

It was scary at first, but now the two were really getting into it. They were yelling and dancing around like idiots, but they were having a good time.

Phil collided with Dan when the chorus started, leaving the two laughing on the floor. Dan dragged Phil to his feet and ran back over to the mike just as the chorus started.

"With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride, you're toxic I'm slippin under. With a taste of your poison paradise, I'm addicted to you don't you know that you're toxic? And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?"

The guitar played the last bit and the song was over. Screaming fans came running to the stage with their cameras and phones, snapping tons of pictures and taking lots of videos. "We love you Dan and Phil!" They yelled as the two walked back to the green room.

When they had made it back, they were greeted by a smiling Taylor Swift and FOB. Dan sat back on the sofa, and Phil sat on the wooden chair. Taylor read out another card, and then another. Dan and phil we're having to do the stupidest things for those fans, and soon it was coming to an end. Now it was Phil's last turn.

Taylor read the last card and her smile disappeared, and she looked nervous. "Uhm, truth or dare, Phil?" They could tell she was begging Phil silently not to say dare, but as crazy as he was at the moment, he didn't care.

"Dare!"

Her face drained of all color. "Okay Phil," she picked the card back up and read, "Play spin the bottle with Dan, Taylor, and one member of the band."

Suddenly Phil realized what was going on. "Are you serious?!" He gasped.

She nodded slowly.

"Well, alright then. It's a dare, we have to do it!" He said nervously, faking a smile. He climbed on to the floor and grabbed an empty water water bottle from the desk. Dan came and sat across from him, and, eventually even Taylor came over.

Dan started talking in his Jessica voice. "Alright Phil! Spin the bottle!" Then he looked over at Taylor. "But not you, Becky."

Phil giggled and spun the bottle. It circled for a few seconds before slowing down and stopped on... Dan.

Phil's eyes widened and he looked dan in the eyes. His friend was wearing a terrified expression, and gulped. Phil winked at him just to see the reaction, and Dan turned bright red. "Well, Danny," Phil said in his best seductive voice (which, suprisingly, was _very _seductive). "Lets get this over with."

Phil crawled over to him, and, as he did, he could hear the screaming fans outside. He placed his hand on Dan's thigh and touched their noses together. "It's alright, Dan," he said in a hushed voice. "Just let it happen. You'll be fine, so stop that look!"

Dan's pupils grew even wider. He wasn't scared anymore, no. He licked his lips and purred as Phil stroked his (glabella?) hair (sorry you guys, I can't make this smut.). Phil couldn't help himself anymore, and closed the gap between them in a kiss.

Their lips collided and Phil felt a warm, fuzzy feeling inside. He wrapped his arms around Dan and opened his mouth, granting him access. Dan growled and forced his way in, intertwining their tongues. He was beginning to get hard when Phil broke away, gasping. Dan tried to reconnect them, but Phil pushed him away.

"No, Dan," he whispered. "We're in a public place."

The boys looked back at the others, who seemed mildly horrified. Taylor was just sat there, innovating and unblinking, horror washed over her. Phil laughed. "Hey, Taylor!" He said. "It's over now, don't worry. Eh, sorry Dan and I got carried away."

Taylor blinked and looked up at Phil, who was now stood up. "It's fine."

Dan blushed. "We, yeah, we just got sort of carried away." He turned to the camera. "That means this will not happen on camera again, so you crazy shippers better have cherished that!"

They all laughed and the camera man left. FOB had their next performance, so they excused themselves to leave, and soon, it was only Taylor, Dan, and Phil sitting back there. With Taylor sitting on the chair, and the two boys on the sofa, things began to get very awkward. Dan would look at Phil hungrily, licking his lips. To Taylor, just staying in the room was a risk, and eventually, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay guys. I can tell you have a LOT on your minds and I do NOT want to be here to witness it, so I'll just go." And with that she stood and opened the door, leaving a bang behind her. Dan pulled out a condom, which he just "happened" to have in his pocket.

"We have 20 minutes til our next show, let's make this quick."

* * *

**Wait, what? What kind of ending was that?!**

**I'm soooooooooo sorry! I didn't mean for it to be so cheesy, I just-just- aaaaaaacccccckkkkk!&**

***throws pillow across the room* What is my life?**

**Well I'm gonna go wallow in self pity now, so bye guys!**

**~MintFire out! **


End file.
